The subject matter herein relates generally to straddle mount connectors that electrically interconnect a circuit board and an edge connector, and to pluggable transceiver modules that include straddle mount connectors.
Straddle mount connectors may be used to interconnect a circuit board and an edge connector that may be mounted to another circuit board or other device. In some cases, straddle mount connectors are incorporated with pluggable transceiver modules in which the straddle mount connector is secured to an internal circuit board of the pluggable transceiver module. The straddle mount connector is positioned at a leading end of the pluggable transceiver module such that the straddle mount connector is inserted into a receptacle assembly during a mating operation. The straddle mount connector has a plug portion that is received by and communicatively coupled to the edge connector in the receptacle assembly.
Conventional straddle mount connectors may include a connector housing that forms a slot for receiving an edge of the circuit board to which the straddle mount connector is secured. The connector housing holds a pair of rows of electrical contacts. The rows oppose each other with the slot therebetween such that each row engages a corresponding side of the circuit board when the circuit board is inserted into the slot. More specifically, when the edge of the circuit board is inserted into the slot during a board-insertion process, contact tails of the electrical contacts engage the circuit board. The contact tails slide or wipe along the corresponding side of the circuit board until the contact tails are positioned over corresponding contact pads of the circuit board.
Known straddle mount connectors may have certain drawbacks. For example, the contact tails typically include an added length that curves away from the circuit board. This added length of the contact tail, which may be referred to as the stub portion, reduces the likelihood of the contact tail improperly engaging the edge of the circuit board during the board-insertion process. For instance, the stub portion reduces the likelihood that an end of the contact tail will stub the circuit board during the board-insertion process and be bent or otherwise damaged. The stub portion does not carry a signal when data signals are transmitted through the straddle mount connector, which may negatively affect electrical performance.
In addition to the above, the connector housing of known straddle mount connectors may not be suitable for some applications. The edge of the circuit board that is received by the slot of the connector housing extends along a width of the circuit board between two opposite side edges. The slot of the connector housing extends the entire width and the connector housing surrounds and grips the opposite side edges of the circuit board. As such, the connector housing has a width that is greater than the width of the circuit board, which may render the straddle mount connector unsuitable for certain applications in which smaller components are desired.
Accordingly, a need exists for a straddle mount connector that can be easily mounted on a circuit board, provides good electrical performance, and has a relatively small size.